Spinal fusion, also known as spondylodesis or spondylosyndesis, is a surgical technique used to join two or more vertebrae. Supplementary bone tissue, from the patient (autograft), a donor (allograft), or from a synthetic material can be used in conjunction with the body's natural bone growth (osteoblastic) processes to fuse the vertebrae.
Wolfe's Law states that maintaining a compressive load on a graft in an interbody fusion contributes towards the graft fusing more quickly and or thoroughly.